


Believe in Your Fullmetal Heart

by TheKinokoWitch



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Little Witch Academia
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 21:37:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20181127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheKinokoWitch/pseuds/TheKinokoWitch
Summary: After a horrific accident at the hands of an alchemic resurrection ritual gone wrong, genius alchemist siblings Atsuko and Andrew Kagari are left heavily scarred- both physically, and mentally. Akko lost her left leg, and sacrificed her right arm, and Andrew, his entire body. With forms marred and torn asunder by the forces of the world, they begin their search among the magical community within England for the only artifact that could possibly make them whole again: the Philosopher's Stone.





	Believe in Your Fullmetal Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A family is shattered, and resolve is gained.

Akko was five when she lost her mother.

The outbreak was sudden; much too quick for anyone to properly handle, or specify; sweeping through the German countryside at an astonishing rate, and claiming many in its wake, despite the best efforts of the country’s top alchemists, and doctors.

...That fall, far more than the Kagari matriarch died when the affliction came to pass, with its cold, and unfeeling grasp.

* * *

Her funeral was the hardest thing many residents of their community had ever been forced to deal with in their usually quaint, peaceful lives.

Though the procession was short, hours were spent surrounding Aiko’s freshly carved tombstone, children of all ages weeping, and the elderly wailing without the restraint common among their group, until there were no longer any tears left to shed, and the earliest hours of dusk settled in their mountainside home.

Many had left during the mourning period; constantly exchanging condolences, prayers, and plentiful well-wishes, before finally departing to their respective homes for meals spent in silence. In spite of many having split their separate ways, two still remained; standing sullenly atop the single, solitary hill where their last semblance of true family lied; one, a small, brunette girl clad in a black dress- a look of vacancy spread across her features, and the other, kneeling upon the wet, cricket-filled grass, hands pressed firmly against their chocolate-brown locks.

Atsuko and Andrew Kagari had just lost their mother- their joy, their entire world, -and nothing could be done to get her back.

_White filled her vision- present, yet not; everywhere, and nowhere-_

_ The figure was featureless, save for the disturbingly wide, unceasing grin etched across its face-_

_"Greetings, foolish sinner~"_

_ The knowledge pouring through her was too much! It hurt! It hurt it hurt it hurt it hurt it hurt it hurt it hurt it **HURT**-****_ ** **** **

Yet.

“Hey... Andrew?”

“...Yes, sister?”

"......" 

“I... I think we can see mom again.”

**Author's Note:**

> As this is my first time posting any of my works on this site, do bear with me! Also, if you have anything to say, please, post it in the comments below.
> 
> With that in mind, see you in next chapter- which will definitely possess a higher word count!
> 
> Hah hah...
> 
>   
\- TheMushroomWitch
> 
> (P.S. - Thanks to my wonderful Discord beta, CinnamonRollTama, for providing me with wonderful feedback. The writing in this chapter would be sorely lacking without you!)


End file.
